Hypnotized
by love-fool
Summary: Miranda's in college and in love...what will happen? A Song Fic to a Shawn Colvin song. SLASH *Completed*


**Hypnotized**

**A Song-Fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or Shawn Colvin's "Sunny Came Home".**

**Warnings: This story is rated PG-13 for language and slash. Yes, you have been warned. Also, this is in Miranda's POV and is set during college.**

I sat on in my dorm, watching old reruns of _Malcolm in the Middle. Parker, my room mate had gone out for the night, with her boyfriend, Paul. I hated Paul. To Parker, Paul was so perfect and so this and so that, it was truly sickening. Maybe I found him sickening because I had a thing for Parker. As much as mocked her "uniqueness" in middle school, her and I became friends in our senior year of high school, because he found out that we were both going to UCLA. We formed a bond because of that._

**_Slam_**

_Sunny came home to her favorite room   
Sunny sat down in the kitchen   
She opened a book and a box of tools   
Sunny came home with a mission_

Parker slammed the door. Her face was red with anger as her long brown hair swayed back and forth as she ran towards the mini fridge in our bedroom and grabbed a diet Pepsi and started to chug it. 

"What's wrong," I asked.

She looked up at the ceiling with her eyes narrowed, "I saw Paul with his supposed 'sister' making out in the living room. All I could tell was that she was blonde. Oh god, I feel so angry. How the hell could he do that to me?!"

_She says days go by I'm hypnotized   
I'm walking on a wire _

_I close my eyes and fly out of my mind   
Into the fire_

I knew it, I knew it. He was too good to be true. It was so obvious. The "big man on campus" is never what he seems. When she went out with him, she followed him around like a little lost puppy. That wasn't Parker. The Parker I knew was blunt, sarcastic, and truly a beautiful person. Paul was an ass. 

She walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at the picture frame that held a picture of her and Paul in it, and threw it against the wall.

"Good riddance," I chuckled as a cocked an eyebrow. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and sprawled herself out on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Sunny came home with a list of names   
She didn't believe in transcendence   
It's time for a few small repairs she said   
Sunny came home with a vengeance_

"How many blondes go to UCLA," she asked.

"Dyed or natural," I chuckled sarcastically. "It's California, Parker, so many people use sun glitz, it's not even funny."

"I don't even know why I asked that. He was too good for me anyway," she mumbled sadly. "He's Mr. Popular, and I'm just a freak. But this freak is going to kill that Ms. Mary Sunshine who he was getting jiggy with. Maybe I need to change my preferences and be more open minded."

_She says days go by I don't know why   
I'm walking on a wire   
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind   
Into the fire_

Open minded. Open minded is good. Being open minded is great! Oh, god who am I kidding? As weird as Parker is, she wouldn't be bisexual or a lesbian. She's just not **_that_ kind of weird. It's just so complicated of a situation. Too complicated. I mean, even though I believe you can love some of the same sex in an intimate, it's just really complicated. How would you start a family? You would adopt, but what's the little kid going to say? Something like, "My name is Billy, and I have two mommies." Then someone would say, "Why do you have two mommies?" Then the little kid would say, "Oh because they're lesbians." Yet again, what does it matter if the two parents are of the same sex? I mean, even if it was a man and a woman, and they disregarded the child, it would be worse than if the parents were of the same sex. Yet again, that poor kid might get made fun of. Oh man, I'm in way over my head. Maybe I should reconsider this.**

Parker still sat on her bed, now she was divulging in an issue of _Cosmopolitan_. Her hair framed her face, and she looked absolutely magnificent. Yet again, when did she ever not? I always kind of knew that I didn't fit in with the other girls. I mean, I never really had a real boyfriend. Sure, Cody Pearson asked me to the dance in eight grade, but he was so dull, that it wasn't even funny. I guess I'm just a freak. I mean, I've kissed my share of guys for dares or just because I was drunk. There was never any sparks. Even though because I was drunk, I didn't know what a spark was. It still never really fazed me that I was attracted to Parker. Every now and then I think about it, and it doesn't seem like a big deal. What if there were something to happen between me and Parker? What would people think? Call me superficial, but I don't want my friends to ridicule me for that and not hang around me, just because of that. 

_Get the kids and bring a sweater   
Dry is good and wind is better   
Count the years, you always knew it   
Strike a match, go on and do it_

I sat on the other bed and looked at her. As diabolic as it might have seemed, I could get Parker while she was weak and make her feel better and happy with me. It's diabolical, but hey, it's worth it if we're happy together.

I walked over to Parker's bed and sat on it. She peered up from the magazine and looked at me.

"What's up Miranda," she chuckled happily as she sat up.

I inched closer to her. Closer and closer. I was probably close enough to count her eyelashes. She looked at me strangely.

"Can you back away? You're kind of too close," she said nervously.

_Days go by I'm hypnotized   
I'm walking on a wire   
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind   
Into the fire_

I didn't back away, in fact, I got closer to her, and before I knew it, we were kissing. That's when I felt sparks. She backed away from me and looked at me strangely.

"What was that," she asked angrily.

"Parker, I-I-I'm sorry," I said nervously. "I don't know what came over me."

"And you said that **_I_ was the weird one during middle school," she yelled snobbishly at me as she walked away.**

Parker was back. Maybe I just liked her as the love sick puppy she had been for a year. Maybe I didn't. I'll just have to find out.

_Light the sky and hold on tight   
The world is burning down   
She's out there on her own and she's alright   
Sunny came home   
Sunny came home...  _

[A/N: Sorry for the kind of cliff hanger ending, but oh well, it fit well. This is my first attempt at a slash combined with a song fic, so I want to know how I did. Please review with your thoughts, thank you.]


End file.
